Rings, Power, and Tales of the Second Age
by AllonsyMiddleEarth
Summary: Mostly follows Elrond and/or Celebrían during the Second Age, events from and leading up to the Last Alliance. Lots of Galadriel, and Celeborn too.
1. Prequel: Nenya

"May I see them?" Galadriel asked Celebrimbor when they were done discussing counsel matters, trying not to sound too eager.

Celebrimbor pulled out a leather box wrapped in a plain and thick cloth, and Galadriel's pulse sped up.  
He opened it slowly, picking up the thinnest of the rings, set with a white stone and he showed it to her in the palm of his outstretched hand, eyeing her carefully.**  
**"This is Nenya, the Ring of Water, of Adamant. Made from_ mithril_ and with a white stone." Celebrimbor told her, the loving pride in his work evident in his voice.

As she stared at it, her deep and ethereal eyes glinted with a rare hunger and her breath caught in her throat. Celebrimbor watched her closely, and he did not miss the gleam of her eyes. He could see and sense her lust for the Ring, even though she tried quickly to mask it from him.

"Galadriel." He said softly, and she tore her eyes away from the ring in his hand to his own eyes. "You need not try to hide your desire for a Ring from me, I know you too well for that."  
She looked apologetic, but said nothing.

"And yet I know that your honor and fairness run deeper in your heart than any pride or hunger for power you have ever possessed. I would trust anything to you- and Nenya is yours, if you want her. I fear these Rings shall be as much a burden as a gift, however. As I am sure you know.**" **

Galadriel smiled one of her radiant smiles, her eyes filled only with kindness and nobility now, as she outstretched her hand and Celebrimbor slid the silver and white ring onto the third finger.

"It is beautiful, Celebrimbor." She said, enchanted by it.

"A beautiful Ring for a beautiful Lady." He told her, and she glanced up at him quickly, knowing his long feelings for her, though she only loved Celeborn, and Celebrimbor knew that.

"I made it with you in mind." He shrugged a little.

"You have more of my thanks than I could ever give." Galadriel told him. "And the other two Rings?"

"I shall entrust them to Gil-Galad, as you suggested, and he shall do as he sees fit from there." Celebrimbor answered her.

"You know it will not be long before Sauron learns of your treachery to him." Galadriel told him quietly. "You will be in much danger. Would you hurry with the delivery of the Rings to Gil-Galad, and seek protection here? Lorinand can be enough of a stronghold that Sauron should not harm you here."

"We shall see, my lady." Celebrimbor answered. "I fear more for the fate of the Rings now than I do for myself."

"Noble of you." Galadriel told him, with a hint of dryness. "Yet you should take care for yourself, as well."

"I do promise I shall try." Celebrimbor told her, and she nodded, knowing that her offer for him to stay here was all she could do for him, but that Gil-Galad would do the same, and Celebrimbor would likely find it easier to take him up on his offer than hers.

They were silent for a few moments, Galadriel looking at Nenya while Celebrimbor stowed Narya and Vilya away hidden in his pocket.

There was a quiet knock on the door and, making sure the other rings were out of sight, Galadriel called for whomever it was to come in.

It was Celebrían, who apologized for interrupting, but Galadriel waved it off saying they had finished counsel anyhow. Celebrían did not miss Nenya, glowing slightly to her on her mother's hand. Though it would be masked from most, already, she was too close to her to miss it, though she knew enough to say nothing of it, not yet

"Will you dine with us, tonight?" Galadriel asked Celebrimbor kindly.

"It would be an honor." Celebrimbor said gratefully. "I shall set out in the morning, so this shall be my last chance!"

Galadriel stiffened at his words before realizing he meant his last chance on this visit, not as she feared he meant, his last chance ever. Though she did fear that was the truth- she did not think Celebrimbor was taking the threat of Sauron seriously enough to protect himself, as he should.  
Neither Celebrían nor Celebrimbor noticed, so she led the three of them to the dining chambers.

Galadriel, deep in thought about Rings of Power, Sauron, and Celebrimbor, startled slightly when she heard light footsteps behind her.

"I apologize, Naneth. " Celebrían told her mother with a slight amused laugh. "I should have been louder sooner to alert you to my presence.""No worries." Galadriel smiled warmly as Celebrían came to stand beside her.

They were on one of the balconies of a wooden platformon one of the larger trees at the heart of the forest, surrounded by the lush green and gold leaves of the night-darkened wood.

"May I see it?" Celebrían asked softly, glancing at her mother's hands that she had kept so carefully guarded during dinner.  
Galadriel smiled and lifted her hand with Nenya for Celebrían to see.

"It is beautiful." Celebrían told her softly, watching what she could see of the Ring, for she could not see it clearly, with amazement. "But as is everything Celebrimbor makes. Do you feel different?"

Already, Galadriel felt as if it was a part of her, though also, it's power felt foreign as well.  
"It feels different." Galadriel told her. "It does feel as if it were made for me, as it feels familiar somehow, but the power of it is so strange a thing."

Celebrían looked at her mother and saw the same thing in her; she was as familiar as anything to Celebrían, yet there was also a new power to her and she was more ethereal than ever before. She looked older than she usually did, too, like she was remembering more of her younger days.

"What is it?" Galadriel finally asked, noticing her daughter had been gazing at her for a while.

"You look different." Celebrían told her with a shrug. "Can you tell me of what was decided today?"

"I will. But not here." Galadriel said, and she led her to the sitting room of her and Celeborn's chambers, where they would have privacy.

She told her most everything that had been decided between her and Celebrimbor; that there were Three Elven Rings that must remain hidden from Sauron, that she was given Nenya, and that the others would be entrusted to Gil-Galad.

"But, won't Sauron guess who possesses these rings the moment he finds out they exist?" Celebrían asked her. "Even if you keep them hidden from his sight, he will guess without any need of powers that they were given to the highest Elves- to Gil-Galad and yourself, will he not?"

"Likely." was all Galadriel said in answer.

"Then Lorien will be in as much danger due to the Ring as it is strengthened by it." Celebrían said. "You are sure you believe using them in secret is for the best?"

"Perhaps it would be most wise to destroy the Three and let Sauron never learn they existed. But we failed to find the strength to do so, and perhaps that is for the best. Through no gifts or wisdom can we predict what lies ahead, we may need these Rings as a defense in times to come."

"If you think it wise, then it must be." Celebrían told her after a moment, and Galadriel smiled her thanks.  
Not that Celebrían's opinion counted for nearly what her parents' did among high counsels, but she would always support her mother, and both her parents valued her opinion.

After a while Galadriel spoke again.  
"Celebrían, I wish to give you something." She carefully undid the clasp on the Elessar she wore, the stone Celebrimbor had made her all those years ago, to strengthen the magic in Lorien, to ensure the preservation of the trees and grasses around them. Now, Galadriel placed it in Celebrían's hand, smiling as her daughter looked at her wide-eyed.

"I shall need it no longer, Nenya will replace its power for me. I wish for you to have it now."

"If you are sure…!" Celebrían said, slightly breathlessly, looking at it in her hand.

Galadriel smiled and rose, taking the brooch and pinning it to her daughter's dress.  
"It is yours." She kissed Celebrían's brow. "Wear it well, and may it serve you well!"

Celebrían thanked her graciously."But I have not your powers, and I can not wield it as you did. How will it work for me?"

"Only time will tell." Galadriel answered. "I believe it is like these Rings of Power, though less so, but all the same it was made by Celebrimbor. It gives power to the bearer according to your own powers and wishes, and I think you will learn what that means in time as you have it."  
Celebrían nodded, and they both sat in silence for a while more, each in their own thoughts, wondering at what might lie ahead when Sauron grew in his own power.


	2. Imladris- First Meetings

Riding into the Valley of Imladris for the first time, Celebrían had been impressed. She had always thought of Lorien as the most beautiful of all the Elven realms, but Imladris had a charm and peacefulness that she had not expected to find so appealing, at least not immediately.  
There were Elves singing a sort of welcome all around them as the company rode through the Valley, Galadriel and Celebrían at the front.  
Sauron was at move throughout the lands, and shadows were darkening everywhere. This was the reason for Galadriel and Celebrían's visit to Imladris, to find Celeborn here, and the brightness of the newly established Valley was a welcome sight. It had been long since they had seen Celeborn, and much had happened in the world and in the war against Sauron since then.

When they reached the wide stone courtyard they dismounted swiftly and Celeborn greeted Galadriel with an embrace, quickly turning to embrace his daughter as well.

"I am glad to see you both safe and well!" He told them, sounding relieved.

"You had doubts?" Galadriel teased him, kissing his cheek.

"I should not have." He smiled at them warmly.

"Where is Lord Elrond?" Galadriel asked. "I would have thought he would be here to greet us as well."

"He is detained with matters from a messenger of Gil-Galad who arrived shortly before you did, and I am sure he sends his apologies. I know he planned to be here."

Galadriel nodded understandingly. "I am sure times are not easy for him, at the moment."

"Or any of us." Celeborn said softly. "But come, I can show you to your rooms so you will have plenty of time to settle in before the evening meal. I am sure we shall see Elrond there, if not sooner." He showed them inside.

"Have I time to visit the library?" Celebrían asked her father, hopefully, when she had changed into a silk dress and washed off the thin layer of dust the journey had covered her in.

Celeborn chuckled, not surprised that his daughter, lover of books, wished to visit the famed library Lord Elrond had before seeing any of the more commonly sought after scenic places in the Valley.

"I imagine so, but I doubt you have time for much reading."

"No matter, first I just want to see it." Celebrían told him, and he led her down a flight of stairs and through the halls.  
Galadriel had stayed behind to rest before she would meet them at the meal.

When they reached the doors Celeborn raised his eyebrows in a mock dramatic suspense, pausing before the closed doors.**  
**Celebrían rolled her eyes a little and Celeborn chuckled and opened the doors for her.

She drew in a quick breath when she stepped in, looking around in wonder. It was the size of a few ballrooms, with multiple floors and dozens of smaller rooms extending out along the edges, every wall lined floor to ceiling with books, and shelves between overflowing everywhere with books of all kinds; new, old, leather-bound, lose, and everywhere there were such beautiful books.  
Lórien had quite an extensive library too, and Celebrían had never failed to find new things to read, but it was little compared to the collection here.

"I could spend centuries here and never wish to leave…" She said breathlessly, reaching out to brush the spines of a few books on a nearby shelf with her fingertips.

"I do not doubt it." Celeborn smiled for his daughter's excitement. "I shall leave you to explore on your own. I have some business to attend to." He headed for one of the rooms on the side, where no doubt he had a collection of paperwork.  
Celebrían barely paid attention to him leaving, already browsing the titles and volumes on the shelves in front of her.

Elrond sighed in frustration in his study. It, like the library, was lined with shelves of books and his own mini-library of things he needed frequently, but the papers surrounding him were of little of more interest than figures and army strategies sent by Gil-Gilad. He had done enough work today, he thought. He had already missed greeting the company from Lorien, which was not polite of him, to be honest.  
He knew Celeborn and Galadriel would forgive him easily, likely they were never upset over it, but he still wished his work were less all consuming these days.

He stood, stretching his legs a bit. Maybe he would have time to spend the half hour or so he had before the meal at peace in the library, lest he be in a more welcoming mood when he met Galadriel and her daughter tonight.  
He stretched his arms, too. Yes, that was a good plan, he thought, striding quickly out his study and down to the other end of the hall.  
There was a book he had written stories in some centuries earlier, tales of Elros and himself when they were young, that he had been thinking of recently and wished to revise it some. He could at least find it now and work on it later.

He pushed aside the heavy wooden doors and entered, inhaling deeply the familiar sent of books and papers, slightly musty as some of them were ages old. He felt some peace beginning to wash away his tension from his work, already.  
He headed to the shelf he sought, not expecting to see anyone there, and stopped short when he did, his book entirely forgotten.  
Elrond's eyes widened as they fixed on her. He knew instantly she must be the daughter of Galadriel, she resembled her so closely. Celebrían's hair though was her father's, it was more silver than the gold of Galadriel's, and she had some of Celeborn's other features as well. Until this moment he had always heard that Galadriel was the fairest elf in all Arda and believed it, but Celebrían's beauty clearly surpassed her mother's in his eyes. Her silver hair almost glowed in the dim light of the library, set even more radiant by the pale purple silks of her dress. Her pale, slim hands turned the pages of an old book carefully and excitedly, and her eyes shone with energy and delight, giving off a sparkle that reminded him she that was truly the daughter of the Lady of Light. She sensed his presence, and he felt his heart jump and his breath stop as she turned her gaze to look up at him.

"Lord Elrond?" She asked, questioning if he was who she thought he was.

He nodded, his brain frantically telling that him he had to speak words and not seem foolish in front of her.  
"Y-yes. It is good to meet you, Lady Celebrían! Welcome to Imladris." He managed, with a smile, though internally he was picking over and cursing himself for every word he'd said.

She smiled brightly, though, and thanked him.

"It is a lovely Valley!" She told him. "And your library is just…incredible."

He smiled his thanks. "You love books?"  
Again, he cursed himself for his words, wishing he were more charming like Glorfindel or Gil-Galad, or witty like Erestor, or anything, really.

She nodded. "I was most excited to visit the library here, I have always heard it is the best in Middle-earth."

"I do think so." Elrond said, relaxing a little. "I always find peace here, in any case."

"The nice thing about books." Celebrían said, shelving one of the ones she had been holding. "They always help you get out of your own head, when you need it."

"Very true." He told her. They had that thought in common, then. "That is why I came here now, really. Current events are stressful."

Celebrían nodded seriously, and sympathetically. "I imagine it is not easy, managing Imladris. I know my parents have not been at ease for a long time, either."  
Elrond looked distant for a moment, silent.

The bell rang announcing dinner, and Celebrían looked almost sadly at the other book in her arms that she had not yet gotten a chance to even open.  
Elrond noticed her look and smiled.  
"You may take it, if you wish. You are welcome to anything in here during your stay."

Celebrían smiled too.  
"Thank you. But I fear my parents would not approve of my bringing it to a meal, even if I did not read it there. When I was younger I was constantly attached to a book. They practically had to pry books out of my hands just to get me to stop reading long enough to eat." Celebrían told him with a laugh.  
Elrond laughed with her and she shelved the book, carefully mentally noting where it was.

"I shall come back for it." She said.

"No doubt." Celeborn answered her teasingly, coming up behind them. "If we are not careful, you may hardly leave this room while we are here."  
Celebrían laughed with him, with a wrinkle of her nose.

"I see you've met Lord Elrond." Celeborn said, looking between them. Elrond was suddenly glad this was Celeborn and not Galadriel, knowing Galadriel never would have missed the way he had been looking at Celebrían a moment ago. He would have to be more careful when he was around all three of them at dinner.  
Celebrían took her father's arm when he offered it to her, and the three of them headed from the library.

"Is all well with matters from Gil-Galad?" Celeborn asked Elrond.

"As well as things can be, these days." Elrond told him, with a slight sigh. "He has plans to come here and take counsel with us, as soon as he can get here."  
Celeborn nodded. "If there is anything you need help with, Galadriel and I are both happy to be of any aid we can. We do owe you, for welcoming us here now!" He told the younger elf.

"No more than I already owe you!" Elrond responded. "And thank you very much, I am sure there are matters I would be glad of both your advice on."  
Celebrían looked at him thoughtfully as Elrond and Celeborn spoke. He was different than she imagined him to be, gentler and more soft-spoken, and also younger. She had known he was not much older than she was, but she had expected him to seem older, having only heard tell of his power and status among the Elves from her parents and others. Instead, he seemed more humble and less prideful than she might have expected. He had nobleness about him, but it was all natural- none of it seemed practiced or forced. Mostly he just seemed kind. He was strong and noble, but also had a venerability that made him seem more honest than other great Elf Lords. It didn't surprise her that he was so highly thought of by Gil-Galad and that her parents seemed to respect him so much.

They met Galadriel on the way in to the hall, and the four of them walked to the long table. Elrond took his place at the head of the table, greeting the blond elf that sat at his side, opposite where Celeborn, Galadriel, and Celebrían were taking their seats. There was a welcome feast for the Lorien company prepared, though it was a relatively small one, as celebrations were not running too high at the moment with all everyone else had to attend to.  
Glorfindel, the blond elf sitting next to Elrond, greeted Celeborn and Galadriel, and then Elrond introduced him to Celebrían.

"Glorfindel the Great, and slayer of Balrogs!" An elf on the other side of Glorfindel who was presumably another member of Elrond's court said, teasingly, as Glorfindel gave a mock flourishing bow.

"Just the one Balrog." Elrond pointed out and laughed with them.

Celebrían noticed her parents conversing silently, but had long ago given up wondering what they spoke about in moments like these. Instead she turned her attention to the food, which was as wonderful as everything else about Imladris had been so far.  
Glorfindel made conversation with Celebrían in his usual charm, and Elrond felt a pang of jealousy, again wishing he were as charming as the blond elf. Anyone else though, had they been paying attention, would have noticed that as the evening went on, Celebrían paid closer attention to what Elrond said than she did of anyone else present.


	3. Vilya

The next few days passed quickly. Elrond ran into Celebrian a few times, as many as he could manage without seeming impolite or neglecting his duties, and of course he saw her at mealtimes. He did manage to spend a good chunk of time with her one day, showing her some of his extensive collection of maps after she had expressed an interest. He had translated some old Dwarvish writing for her, teaching her how to do it herself. He was thrilled to find someone who could listen to him go on about maps and not bore quickly. Or, at least she was convincingly polite, but he did think her interest was genuine.

Celebrían spent most of her days in the library as Celeborn had said she would, though sometimes she took things outside to read. Celeborn and Galadriel were far less busy than Elrond, but they had plenty to do attending Council meetings with him, and everyone was preparing for the arrival of Gil-Galad.  
Gil-Galad arrived late in the night little over a week after Galadriel and Celebrian had arrived, and no one was awake to greet him save Elrond and Glorfindel. He wished urgently to set a counsel of the elves the next morning, and Elrond told him it would be done.

The council was long and attended by few, only a handful of the most important elves were there, including Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, and Gil-Galad.  
Among many other things, it was decided that Imladris would become the main elvish stronghold east of Eregion.  
After the Counsel dismissed and the other Elves started heading out, Gil-Galad asked Elrond and Galadriel to stay.

"Elrond." Gil-Galad turned to him when the others had left, and he stood up. "There is another matter I did not wish to speak of in front of the whole council, the matter of the Two Rings that are in my possession."

"What of them?" Elrond asked, confused.

"I feel it is time I entrusted them to others." Gil-Galad told him in his deep and kingly voice.

Elrond looked at him, shocked, but Galadriel did not look phased in the slightest. Gil-Galad had told her nothing, but she had guessed, of course.

Elrond was silent for a moment, waiting for the king to go on.

"Sauron knows I have them, and it might delay him for longer if he realizes it is not I who possess them anymore. Two is too much power for one to keep for long, in any case. I will keep Narya for the time being, but I wish to offer Vilya to you."  
He slid it off the third finger of his right hand, and Elrond saw it clearly for the first time- gold with the deep blue stone set in it.

"To…I?" Elrond stammered. "I do not know how to accept such a thing…but why me?"  
Gil-Galad smiled at the younger elf.

"Can you really not guess? Elrond, maybe you are less wise than I have always thought you to be." The King laughed a little, jokingly. "In any case, you shall have need of its aid if Imladris is to become an even more important stronghold than before."

Elrond, was still too much in shock to do much other than stare between the Ring and the Elf Lord.

"Do you accept it?" Gil-Galad asked.

Elrond could only nod, and Gil-Galad handed him the ring.

Galadriel was watching Elrond closely and respected him for his reaction. There was no greed or hunger for power in the young Elf Lord's eyes, but only a noble reverence knowing what this Ring he received was.

"It is not an easy task, to be a Ring Bearer, Elrond Peredhil. It is a heavy and lonely responsibility, not a simple one." Here Gil-Galad glanced at Galadriel, who nodded once in agreement, her thumb brushing over Nenya on her own hand.

"But Elrond- there is no other I would trust Vilya to nearly as highly as I trust you. I know you can do this well."

"I do not know what to say…" Elrond said, still overwhelmed.

"Which shows your true wisdom more than if you did have something to say." Galadriel told him kindly. "I, too, know you are well to be trusted in this."  
_  
Gil-Galad chose his successor well. I believe Celebrimbor himself would be pleased this Ring has passed to you. _She added to him silently.

Elrond could do nothing but stare between them, until Gil-Galad urged him to put it on, and Elrond slid the Blue Ring on to the third finger of his right hand.

He had expected to feel vastly different once it was on, but other than an irregular heaviness disproportionate to its size that he felt on his finger and the greater sense of the other two Rings in the room, nothing felt different.

The ring felt like it fit. Though it was foreign, it also felt like it was completely right.

He was unsure what to do next, and Gil-Galad kindly put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him out the door. Galadriel followed.  
"Go, think. Let it sink in." The King told him kindly. "We shall see you this evening in for dinner?"

Elrond nodded absently and walked down the hall with less grace than usual, his mind whirling. Of all the things he had expected to come of Gil-Galad's visit, receiving a Ring of Power had not been one of them! The House was near silent, and he was almost to his study when he became dimly aware of someone heading towards him.

"Elrond!" Celebrían's voice carried, and he saw her ahead of him, her arms full of documents. "I am glad to see you! I hope the Counsel matters went well, today?"  
Elrond could only nod absently.

"I have been wishing to find you; I was looking through some of your maps, and there are some small detail errors in some of your maps of Lorien and the surrounding areas. I wondered if it might be alright if I corrected them?"

"Yes…good…" Elrond said, suddenly feeling breathless. She noticed at once.

"My Lord? Are you well?" She asked, worriedly.

"Yes…" Elrond nodded, but felt as if he might fall, and moved to lean against the wall for support. In his clumsy weakness he accidentally knocked into her on his way there, and his right hand brushed against her arm before he caught himself on the wall.

"I am sorry, my lady!..." he said, weakly.

As his hand had brushed her, though, Celebrían saw a new Ring on his finger. Though it was mostly hidden and she saw she had trouble seeing it, when his hand touched her arm she could not miss it. From what she could see of it, she immediately recognized Celebrimbor's work, having seen it in her mother's Ring of Power and several others of Celebrimbor's works that they possessed. Including the Elessar she wore currently. No other Elven smiths compared. The appearance combined with its hidden quality reminded her of Nenya, and that could only mean one thing... She let out a slight gasp.

"Is that…?"

Elrond was slightly surprised she recognized it, but guessed being the daughter of a Ring Bearer she was less susceptible to the magic of hiding the Rings than most.  
He nodded. He seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"And Gil-Galad has just…is this why you and my mother were still in the Counsel chambers long after the others had returned." Celebrian put together, less of a question that a statement of realization.  
Elrond merely nodded again.

"My lord, I think you are in shock. Let me help." She discarded the maps on the floor, ignoring the fact that theywere no doubt a few centuries old and fairly fragile, and put Elrond's arm around her shoulders, helping support his weight as she led him the short rest of the distance to his study.

Once inside he sank into his familiar chair, and Celebrían set to work making him a cup of tea.  
Elrond was the healer and surely knew much more about which tea would be best for calming, but Celebrían picked one she hoped had enough calming qualities, and handed it to him as soon as it had seeped.  
He took it gratefully and went to sip it immediately, still distracted, not registering that the tea was freshly made and still scalding hot.

"Elrond!" Celebrían said quickly, grabbing his wrist to stop him, and he realized his mistake, coming back to the present somewhat with the touch of her gentle fingers around his wrist.

He shook his head to clear it, and sighed, setting the mug of tea down on his desk and wrapping his hands around it. It was warm in the room, but he shivered, and Celebrían looked at him worriedly.

"Can you shut the door?" Elrond asked, looking at the tea.

Wordlessly Celebrían did, and returned to sit in one of the comfortable chairs in front of his desk across from him.

"Thank you. I doubt anyone will be listening, but just to be safe…" He told her, and was silent for a minute. She watched him, just waiting.

"He could have given me some warning! You can't just thrust a Ring of Power on someone and expect them to just manage it!" Elrond finally burst out, taking a sip of the tea and feeling it's warmth seep through him.

"I can not imagine what must be going through your head…" Celebrían murmured softly, not knowing what to hardly knew Elrond, how should she go about comforting him?

"Nor can I." He answered with a wry smile, and she returned it.

"How did your mother take it, when she first…" He trailed off and turned his eyes to her clear blue ones. "No, I am sorry, I should not ask you that. Not unless she wishes to tell me herself."

Celebrían chose to answer anyway. "I think she expected it, on some level, before. She knew Celebrimbor very well. Also, I think she likely desired it more than you had desired this. But even for her, it did take some time to adjust."

Elrond simply nodded, and Celebrían fell silent, instinctively feeling the best thing to do was to keep him company and let him think.

After awhole, absently, his eyes dropped to his finger, and he stared at the ring.

"Everything is different, now." He murmured softly, more to himself than to her.

"Yes. But also no." She told him. "And the change is not all bad, the Ring is a burden, but also a blessing. I have heard it said that Vilya is the most powerful of the Three; it must be a great gift as well as a burden. Celebrimbor intended the Three to be a gift for the Elves, to help ward of the evils of Sauron and anything else. Is that not what Imladris is, a safe haven from evil? I think, in time it should prove itself more a gift than a burden."

Again Elrond said nothing, but her words did ease his mind a little.

"Besides, the Rings give power to the bearer according to his or her own power. Gil-Galad must think you very powerful indeed to entrust it to you."

Elrond smiled gratefully, if only quickly, at the compliment. Even through his haze, as he watched her and listened to her, Elrond noticed how much he had become hopelessly in love with Celeborn and Galadriel's daughter, and so quickly. And she did not seem to have the slightest idea.

They sat there in silence for a while longer. When Elrond finished his tea, Celebrían poured him another cup.

Eventually the bells rang for the evening meal, and Elrond groaned.

"I am not ready to face people and be a gracious host!" He said, rising wearily.

"You could not go, no one would hold it against you for too long, I am sure." Celebrían offered, knowing that in Elrond's mind that would never be an option.

"Yet I still must." He told her. She was right.

"I am sure my mother and Gil-Galad will understand and help you tonight, in any case." Celebrían told him. "In fact, I can make sure my mother does, if you wish."

Elrond smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you anyway, my lady." He said.

He moved past her to open the door for her, and just behind it as he swung open the wooden door a blond elf had appeared, who had a hand raised, about to have knocked. Elrond's and Celebrían's gazes both fell to the collection of maps in his arms.

"The maps!" Celebrían exclaimed, amused at the confused look on Glorfindel's face. "The maps." Elrond echoed slower, and smiled for Glorfindel's amusement as Celebrían took them from him and set them on an empty table in Elrond's study.

"I shall come back for them later, now, we should not be late." She headed out the door, between them, raising an eyebrow when neither immediately made a move to follow her.

Elrond had been watching Glorfindel closely, trying to decide if he seemed to know about the Ring. It appeared he did not, so Elrond gave no explanation and turned to follow Celebrían, leaving a bewildered Glorfindel trailing after them.

It was that evening at dinner that Galadriel first noticed the way Elrond was looking at Celebrían. She was sitting between them; Elrond was at the head of the table with Galadriel on his left and Gil-Galad at his right, and Celebrían sat next to Galadriel, between her and Celeborn. Elrond was quiet and distracted tonight, but whenever he was not talking to Gil-Galad or herself, his gaze wandered to her daughter.  
Galadriel tried to hide her smile. It made sense Elrond would have fallen for Celebrían. They had much in common; they were both soft spoken and quick of wit, fair of face and heart. And they both loved books and history, which she assumed was how they had come to befriend one another in the first place. Galadriel tried to keep her thoughts shielded, lest she raise suspicion from Celeborn. She had never been too excited about any of Celebrían's suitors, but Celeborn was infallibly less friendly towards them than she, and Galadriel did not think even Elrond would be an exception. The half-elf had enough going on currently; he did not need the anger or scrutiny of Celeborn to add to that. Besides, it seemed Celebrían herself had not noticed Elrond's feelings for her, so Galadriel felt it best to let events unfold on their own. She was sure Elrond would not be anything less than completely respectful. Firstly because he was Elrond, but also because he surely could imagine the repercussions of mistreating, even in the slightest, the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, she thought amusedly.


End file.
